


YOI小段子集合(4)

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 多個小段子的集合。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	YOI小段子集合(4)

勇利是球類運動白癡。

打棒球時球棒會從他手裡飛出去，打排球時球會從手上反彈到下巴，打躲避球時從來都是用臉接球。

「開玩笑的吧？」尤里一臉不敢置信，急急忙忙拉起方才把籃球打成躲避球的勇利，只見他站起來後擺擺手，笑著表示自己沒事。

但勇利還是被眾人推去坐板凳了。

替補球員是維克托，他和勇利擊掌交接後進場，此時米菈已經撿回滾到場邊的球，格奧爾基也站定位準備洗球了。走進球場的維克托被陽光襯托著一股氣勢，就像聚光燈落在他身上，容光煥發教人移不開視線，彷彿整個球場都成了他的主場，尤里想起這是他第一次和維克托打球，在此之前他從沒看過維克托打球的模樣，稱霸冰場的傳奇離開冰面依舊閃閃發光，不論在何處，他的天生氣質總能成為最耀眼的焦點。

然後維克托就把籃球洗成躲避球了。

「真的假的啊！」尤里慌慌張張跑到維克托面前，雖然躲避球反彈打到臉不算出局，但這是在打籃球啊，你們打過籃球嗎？讀過規則嗎？

「沒事，別擔心！」維克托把亂髮撥到一邊，笑得爽朗，尤里則是看著他額頭上的紅印，張著嘴不知如何吐槽。

總之維克托也被推去坐板凳了，場上還能打的只剩下尤里、米菈和格奧爾基，尤里好想撥通電話到哈薩克，告訴奧塔別克這裡的球場三缺一。

下一個休息日，他們相約到電動遊樂場玩耍，當勇利和維克托走向投籃機台準備連線對戰時，尤里拚了命阻止他們。

＊

今天，準確來說是十一月二十九日格林威治時間零點零分起，勇利陸續收到了來自世界各地的祝福，他的手機蜜蜂振翅似地震個不停，大量簡訊和留言湧入他的社交軟體。勇利暫時關掉震動功能，逐一感謝來自家人朋友的祝福，然後算好時差給家裡打個電話問候。但回覆粉絲就令勇利頭疼了，不善社交辭令的他不曉得該如何用文字感謝公開帳號下那一排海量的留言，幸好披集早早便替他寫好一篇統一回覆的貼文，他只要複製貼上即可。

謝了，哥兒們。勇利如此回覆倉鼠兄弟，再貼上一張倉鼠貼圖。

他拎著滿滿一袋禮物回家，冰場夥伴們為貪吃的勇利準備了各種美味的點心，其中還有尤里奧親手做的皮羅什基，他自豪自己終於從爺爺那學會豬排丼皮羅什基的做法了。

走進家門，屋內飄著令人食指大動的味道，順著香味走去廚房，維克托正忙著準備他的生日晚餐，但綁在維克托身上的卻不是圍裙綁帶，而是一條金蔥緞帶，一圈一圈地纏繞在上半身，還有個大得誇張的蝴蝶結歪歪斜斜地落在胸口，在維克托低頭時老是搔到他的下巴，看起來挺礙事的。

「噗哧……這什麼東西？」勇利捏著緞帶。

「你的生日禮物。」維克托笑成了愛心嘴，張開雙臂迎接愛人的抱抱，但是蝴蝶結真的很礙事，勇利拉開了結才抱上去。

「你早就把自己送給我了，維洽。」

「你不喜歡？」

「愛死了。」

勇利把緞帶解下後便沒了動作，他的生日禮物感到疑惑，雙臂仍懸在半空，勇利提醒鍋子還在燒，生日禮物才回過神來翻攪鍋裡的菜。

「維洽。」他拍拍禮物的肩，在他身後耳語：「吃完飯我再拆禮物。」然後在禮物的臉上啄了一下，便轉身去幫忙擺碗筷。

＊

維克托剛回到家，便看見聖誕小精靈忙碌地在廚房進進出出，小精靈穿著紅綠相間的寬鬆毛衣，身上滾了好幾圈金蔥緞帶──上次維克托滾在自己身上的那條──同樣的，有個大得礙事的蝴蝶結落在胸口，在小精靈低頭彎腰時便會垮向一邊，使得眼前的廚房工作更加手忙腳亂，也讓整個人看起來就像急於出貨而包裝失敗的聖誕禮物。

但是維克托愛死這禮物了。

「哇哦，勇利，這是我的生日禮物嗎？」

「呃，對……」小精靈給維克托一個歡迎回家的抱抱，又轉身繼續顧著爐火上的鍋。

「我可以拆禮物了嗎？」

「維克托，馬上要吃飯了。」小精靈把火熄了。

「這時候不是應該說『先吃飯？先洗澡？還是吃我？』嗎？」維克托在旁邊一蹦一蹦。

小精靈把菜餚盛進盤裡，順便夾了塊肉塞進維克托聒噪的嘴裡。

「先吃飯，維洽，我好餓。」等維克托吃完，小精靈笑著捏一捏維克托的鼻子：「乖，吃完飯，再洗澡，然後你就可以拆禮物了。」

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
